Gunpowder And Lead
by Shiara Phoenixfire
Summary: Improved with more detail. Set after Journey's End. What happens when the human Doctor pushes Rose too far


**Gunpowder and Lead**

By: Shiara Phoenixfire

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, BBC and respective companies do. I do not make any money off this writing.

**Warning: Contains slight spoilers for Journey's End just my musing on what might have happened after.**

Rose was walking down a dark road, there was nobody else around, which was exactly the way she wanted it. She was two miles from the house she shared with the human form of The Doctor, and he was about to be let out of jail and she was certain that the next time she saw him, either one or both of them would be heading for hell. Rose was going home with her new shotgun, thanking Captain Jack Harkness for teaching her to use many different forms of firearms, she needed the knowledge for what she was going to do tonight to The Doctor's doppelganger. She got home, loaded the shotgun, sat on the stairs by the front door, and lit a cigarette while she mused on how her life came to this.

After leaving her with the human lookalike, Rose was almost happy for a while, until his true nature came through one night when she had come home from an impromptu night out with some of her coworkers from Torchwood to find him livid with anger at her for not coming right home to him like she usually did. He started yelling at her, and when he thought that was not working he came at her, backed her into a corner and slapped her hard across her face. Yelling at her for being an inconsiderate bitch for not letting him know where she had gone to and not considering that he might have had dinner on the table for her or had made plans to take her out. The Doctor's clone then proceeded to grab her by her shoulders and shake her as hard as he could yelling all the while about how much he had done for her by taking her away from her old life. By giving her, Jackie, and Mickey a new start in this alternate reality where they could be a happy family that he, as The Doctor, never had gotten to experience because it was always been ripped away. Now that he had a chance at that with Rose, there was no way he was going to let her ruin that by being stupid. She had just brushed it off as a one-time incident, but from then on, it just got worse and worse. If she'd even consider going out with friends, it wasn't happening unless he was with her, even if her mother and "father" wanted to take her out so she could be part of Tony's life as he grew up she wasn't allowed unless he went with as well. Rose could not have any time alone and when she did stand up for herself, he would beat her and try to break her spirit with his words and then would threaten to kill her and her family. He was The Doctor in looks only, personality wise, and he was a monster.

It had really come to a head when one night she had offered to babysit her brother while her mom and dad went out for a rare date-night. Rose had told him weeks before where she would be and why she would not be strait home from work and he had agreed for once that she could have bonding time just her and her baby brother. They had been later than they thought, making her home later than she thought she would be and Pete and Jackie had given her a lift home. When Rose got in, he was waiting on the stairs by the front door. She jumped when she realized that he was there. The human Doctor just stared at her, playing with something in his hand, and waiting with a cold-blooded glint in his eyes in the half darkness. Rose had apologized and had started to explain what had happened when he was suddenly upon and the object in his hand had been her butcher's knife from the block, which he had upon her throat as he slammed her into the door. He was cursing her to hell-and-back and accusing her of using Tony as a cover-up for an affair with some bloke off the street and that if he could not have her, then no man would. He kept going on and on about how he had given her warnings and now he had to teach her a lesson.

Rose was calling out to him, trying to stop him, trying to make him see that she loved him and understood that he needed her to be around for him, she was screaming at him to let her go and she would never do anything like this again. She was pleading for her life. The human Doctor just pressed the sharp steel against her throat even harder, drawing a thin line of blood as her cries went unheeded as he kept going on and on about what a cheating bitch she was and that she no longer deserved to live because of it. If at that moment, Jackie and Pete had not come along to see if Rose had wanted anything for her time and stopped him, she was sure that he would have killed her. Pete had subdued the fiend while Jackie had called the police and they came to take him away and lock up him, but not before, he had made friends with the cops and they were questioning why they were taking this man in.

Rose had pressed charges, but, with him possessing all of the Doctor's charm and fast talking ability, was able to convince the constables that she was just suffering from a mugger's attack that he was trying to calm her down from when her parent's walked in and misunderstood the situation. She had tried to get a restraining order against him as insurance that he could never come near her again, but having their day in court, she had to let him back in the house because the judge took his side as the truth.

It was just coincidence that earlier she had started the process to obtain the shotgun, incase of any attack that may occur while she was at home and not able to get to her other weaponry at Torchwood, now it would be the means to rid this reality of a mentally unstable man. Usually she was all for giving people second chances, but looking back, she should have seen the warning signs that lead to this. It was her love for the Gallifreyan that gave him his form had blinded her to the fact that she could not help him one on her own. He was just too damaged to be healed, and he didn't want to heal the emotional scars and enjoyed being a heartless fucktard Rose thought to herself as she got up to get something to drink while she waited for him to get home.

At a half past ten, Rose had drank two six packs of lager and felt a rumbling in the room, like what she felt when they met the Daleks and she had first heard of his reputation as the Oncoming Storm. It was at that moment that she heard a car pull into the drive as the gravel flew from the spinning tires. She gave a slight smile as she prepared to give him his just deserts he had gone crazy on her, but she had taken it like a docile old-fashioned woman, but he had not even seen her crazy yet. This Doctor was supposed to be a real man, but a real man would not treat her like a possession and beat her into submission when she wanted to have a life outside of him, Mickey was more of a man than this poor excuse of a twin. He may have the bigger fist, but she has the bigger gun, and she was ready to let him find out when she pulled the trigger. She knew that she would probably go to prison if the jury did not believe that it was self-defense, but she did not care, at least the evil monster would be gone. People think that boys are made of slime, snails, and puppy dog tails, while girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice, well Rose Tyler was not like other girls, she was made of gunpowder and lead and if you mishandle those, you get hurt. As the lock clicked and the door opened the human Doctor, found out just how deadly a gunpowder and lead girl was.


End file.
